The present invention relates to nucleic acid sequences, and more specifically, to optical detection of specific nucleic acid sequences.
A nucleic acid sequence is a succession of letters that indicate the order of nucleotides within a deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) (using G, A, C, and T) or ribonucleic (RNA) (G, A, C and U) molecule. By convention, sequences are usually presented from the 5′ end to the 3′ end.
Deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) is a molecule that encodes the genetic instructions used in the development and functioning of all known living organisms and viruses. Ribonucleic acid (RNA) is a polymeric molecule. It is implicated in various biological roles in coding, decoding, regulation, and expression of genes.